This invention relates to an indexing turntable assembly and more particularly to a rotary workpiece table for moving a table from one angular work station position to another which table is locked at each station. It is frequently necessary in industry to employ an indexing turntable which positions workpieces at various work stations where a specified machining, assembly, treatment or positioning step is completed. Since ordinarily external forces are applied to the workpiece at the work stations, the turntable must be securely locked into position. In addition, the indexed positions of the workpiece must be held within close tolerances since ordinarily the external tool or device does not sense the workpiece positions and therefore a predetermined workpiece position must be accurately maintained by the turntable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,955 issued to this inventor also relates to an indexing mechanism. That patent however, does not teach or suggest the invention disclosed herein.